Just a little closer
by iMikaChan Inactive
Summary: Raku Namiruke is a bodyguard figure for Orochimaru. She protects, and keeps him safe if anyone comes to capture him or whatnot. Though, after Sasuke kills him, she decides to runaway. After Sasuke got all of team Taka together, they go look for her. If she isn't in her village, where is she? SasukeXOC, KarinXSuigetsu, NarutoXOC, SasukeXNaurto-NOT in a romantic way
1. Raku Namiruke

**Hey! It's me, Mikazuki. :3 I'm here with a new fanfic. ^_^ I'm kinda nervous about this one, but here goes...who wants to do the disclaimers? :3**

**Sasuke: Why the hell not...  
**

**Me: Thank you, Sasu-chan. :3  
**

**Sasuke: Hn. Baka over here doesn't own anyone or anything except the one character, Raku Namiruke, and the plot.  
**

**Me: Thanks, Sasu-chan. xD  
**

**Sasuke: Whatever.  
**

**Me: Please don't give me any really harsh criticism. I don't do well if it is... In advance, I'm sorry if I make the Naruto characters OoC. Of course I won't make them exactly like their character from the anime/manga, cuz I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Silently, Sasuke walked to Orochimaru's room. What could he possibly want this time? He asked himself as he sighed. He opened the door once he got to the room. Of course, Orochimaru was sitting up in his bed, coughing his lungs out and Kabuto was rubbing his back slightly.

"You called?" Sasuke said, sounding quite annoyed.

"Yes. I have a little mission for you, Sasuke." Orochimaru said, in a raspy voice.

"Oh? And what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you to retrieve someone for me." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the statement.

"As long as it's not a girl, fine." Sasuke said a little gruff. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Her name is Raku Namiruke, and she is currently on her way to back to her village. The Hidden Village in the Mist." Orochimaru said, putting emphasis on 'her'. Sasuke growled. Orochimaru chuckled, and then coughed a little.

"Be back as soon as possible." Kabuto said while bowing slightly. Sasuke sighed, and then left.

Raku sighed as she stopped and leaned against a tree. She didn't think she'd stray too far from the village!

She got back up, and started to walk towards the village, but stopped when she heard a rustle in a tree. She looked around, looking for anybody. She turned around swiftly as she heard a noise behind her. She looked closely, and only saw that it was a rabbit. She smiled, and chuckled to herself. She slowly turned around, only to see someone there. She jumped back, bumping into a tree. She grabbed hold on the tree, staring at the person in front of her.

"Are you Raku Namiruke?" He asked. She eyed them suspiciously.

"Yeah. Who are you?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter right now." He said, slowly taking a step towards her. She dug her toes into the ground, trying to back away. She couldn't because of the tree she was up against.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Not right now, anyway." He said, shrugging. Raku glared at him.

"Tell me who you are." She growled.

"I'm about to slice your head off if you don't listen to me." He hissed. She looked him over, and then slowly took a step towards him.

"Why should I listen to you? If you're trying to take me somewhere, why didn't you just sneak up on me and take me from behind?" She questioned. He sighed, drawing his sword. Raku reached down to take out a kunai, but everything went black and she hit the ground.

Raku groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to make her vision clear. She sat up slowly, groaning and putting her hand on her head. She looked down at herself, and saw she was covered in bandages. She slowly looked up, and jumped a little when she saw someone there.

"Who are you?" She asked. He slowly took a step towards her.

"A figment of your imagination." He smirked. She glared at him.

"Don't play games with me." She hissed. He just looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun, don't hurt her," Kabuto said from behind. Sasuke snarled, and left the room. Kabuto sighed, and looked at Raku. Her hair was long, and a dark grey color. It was pulled back in a ponytail up on her head. Her bangs were long, and covered most of her face. Her eyes were a dark red, and her fingernails were painted black. She wore a long light grey sweater, with fishnet under it. Her arms were covered in bandages, and she had open toed black sandals. She also had a blue scarf wrapped around her waist, and her headband was black, and in her hair just like Sakura Haruno wears it. But it had the Mist Village symbol on it. Kabuto smiled slightly at her.

"Sorry about him. He's not a people person. My name is Kabuto, and that was Sasuke Uchiha, just so you know," Kabuto chuckled a little nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Raku just looked at him for a moment, and then sighed.

"Why am I here?" She asked. Kabuto looked at her, his face getting serious.

"Lord Orochimaru can use your power to protect him. Sasuke is his next vessel, and he's been doing nothing but train. I'm always busy getting his medicine together, so no one really watches him all the time. So, that's where you come in, Raku. He's being searched for from the people of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm sure you've heard of Naruto Uzumaki?" Kabuto said, pulling out a card from his pocket. He handed it to Raku, but she just looked at it for a moment. Kabuto smiled a bit evilly, and put it next to her. She slowly picked it up and looked at it.

"What is this?" She asked.

"That is an information card. It's Naruto Uzumaki's. Look it over, you should know about his power and what he holds inside of his body," Kabuto said, chuckling slightly. "Lord Orochimaru wants to see you as soon as you're ready." Kabuto bowed slightly, and walked out of the room. Raku watched as he left, and closed the door. She looked back at the card. She looked closely at the picture of Naruto in the corner of the card. _Naruto Uzumaki…eh?_ She thought, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ah, Raku. You came, just as I expected." Orochimaru said as Raku slowly walked in the room he was in. She looked around, and saw only candles lit dimly.

"You're Orochimaru?" She asked. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yes. I am indeed." He said. Raku glared slightly.

"What exactly do you want me for?" She asked, a bit harshly.

"Raku, watch your tone around Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said rudely. Raku snickered.

"Kabuto. Don't worry about it." Orochimaru said. Kabuto took a step back.

"So, Raku, all you need to do is act as a bodyguard for me. It's just that simple." Orochimaru smirked. Raku narrowed her eyes at the two men. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't like them at all.

"Why couldn't you get someone else to do that? If that's all you need from me, there's no point in wasting my time to protect the likes of you." Raku turned to walk away, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"You won't be wasting your time…if you train with me also." Sasuke offered. Raku gave him a death glare.

"Why would I do that? You're not a people person, according to Kabuto." Raku growled. Sasuke just shrugged.

"I'm not, but it'll give you something to do. Besides sitting around, waiting for anyone to show up, which doesn't really happen very often." Sasuke said, smirking slightly. Raku looked back at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Do as you like. But be sure to keep an eye on Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said, walking closer to her. Once he got close enough, he whispered in her ear, "If he were to be captured because of you, you won't be forgiven." Raku just glared as Kabuto walked away.

"Fine." Raku mumbled. "I'll do it. But promise me one thing…" Orochimaru looked at her, one of her red eyes glowing.

"No one in my village is to know about this. Not one soul…" She said.

"Of course." Orochimaru said, licking his lips with his long, snake like tongue. Raku's eye went back to normal, and she left the room, Sasuke following. Kabuto looked back at Orochimaru, who was chuckling evilly.

"She's perfect…" He whispered to himself, licking his lips.


	2. A few days later

**'Ello! I'm back with chapter 2 of my new fanfic! Yes, a very quick update, I know. That's a good thing, though! xD Okay, hope ya enjoy. :3 WAIT! SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMERS! D:**

**Kakashi: Okay! Jeez...she doesn't own anything of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Get it, got it? Good.  
**

**Me: Thank you, Kaka-senpai... :3  
**

**Kakashi: Yup. *goes back to reading his porn book and walks away giggling to himself*  
**

**Me: Weirdo...**

* * *

Chapter 2

A few days later…

Raku walked slowly down the hall to the exit of the hideout. She sighed, and stood in front of it for a few moments, debating whether or not to step out for just a few minutes. She slowly put her hand on the handle, and gripped her fingers around it tightly. She looked up at the door.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" She asked, not needing to turn around to look at him. He sighed, slowly walking closer to her.

"You know, I'd like to know you're talking to me and not someone else." Sasuke said from behind her. She slowly turned to look at him, her face showing no emotion.

"I said you're name, didn't I? You're the only Sasuke I know." She said plainly.

"Where are you planning to go?" He asked as Raku sighed, turning towards the door again.

"Don't worry about me." She mumbled, opening the door and stepping outside. Sasuke sighed, and shook his head.

"She sure is something…" He mumbled to himself and walked the other way.

Raku wandered the perimeter of the hideout, making sure she was safe to go. Just as she turned the corner, she saw a snake slither across the ground. She knelt down to get a closer look at it. She furrowed her brows as she got a good look at the pattern and color on the snake. It was a dark purple, with a spider web design. Raku stared at it until it disappeared. She stood up, still looking at the ground. She looked up at the sky. _Orochimaru… _Was all that crossed her mind.

...

"Kakashi! Get your team together and bring them to my office at once!" Tsunade nearly screamed.

"Okay, okay." Kakashi said, sounding bored. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto, to no surprise, what at Ichiraku's, and Sakura was with him. Kakashi slowly walked towards them.

"Yo." Kakashi said, a slight smile on his face. Naruto and Sakura both jumped and turned to look at him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't sneak up on us like that, you scare the shit outta us!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled. Kakashi looked at them seriously.

"The Hokage wants all of team seven in her office at once. Where's Sai?" Kakashi asked. Sakura and Naruto both shook their heads.

"I haven't seen him in a few days, coming to think of it…" Sakura said quietly. Kakashi sighed.

...

"I guess we shouldn't worry about him right now, then. Let's go." Kakashi said, disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, and nodded. They got up, and ran towards the Hokage tower.

Once Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were all in Tsunade's office, she looked them over. When she saw Sai wasn't there, she sighed. _He's still not here, eh?_ Tsunade thought.

"You wanted to see us, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said. Tsunade nodded.

"It appears that Orochimaru has another one on his side." Tsunade said. Team seven all looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?! Is Sasuke not enough for him?! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, Naruto! She's not from the Leaf Village." Tsunade stated. Naruto looked at her with a questioning look.

"Where is she from, then?" Kakashi said.

"The Hidden Village in the Mist." Team seven was shocked at that statement.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Sakura asked. "We can't keep letting Orochimaru have his way!" Tsunade sighed, nodding in agreement.

"The Mizukage has asked of our assistance, so find this girl and bring her to her rightful Village!" Tsunade's voice boomed. They all nodded, and ran out.

...

Raku opened her eyes immediately when she felt a cool breeze go by. She sat up, and looked to the sky. She closed her eyes, and sniffed the air. Her eyes shot open, both of them glowing a bright red.

"They're coming…" She whispered. She jumped up, running inside the hideout. She ran to Orochimaru's room, and burst through the doors. Orochimaru jumped a little, looking at her in surprise. He hasn't seen her move so fast in all the time she was here!

"Orochimaru! People from the Hidden Leaf Village are coming this way! What should we do?" Raku yelled. Orochimaru smirked. _Is she a Sensory Nin also?_ Raku looked at Orochimaru, panting and her eyes still glowing. Orochimaru looked at her, still thinking of what to do. Raku caught her breath, and her eyes went back to normal. Orochimaru was fascinated by her blazing red eyes. He hadn't figured out why they glow like they do, but he wanted to know.

"You hold them off while Kabuto and I run. Inform me when you get those baby rats taken care of," Orochimaru said, sounding creepy. Raku nodded, and ran out. Orochimaru licked his lips, and laughed evilly.

When Raku got to Sasuke's room, she literally kicked down the door. Sasuke looked at her. Raku gasped, and blushed a little when she noticed he didn't have a shirt on. She got herself together, and walked over to him. He looked up at her. She looked at him for a few moments, and then slapped him across the face.

"What…the hell?" Sasuke said slowly, looking up at her again. Raku took a step back, and faced the other way.

"At least be dressed when I come in…" She said quietly, her cheeks turning red.

"At least be sure to knock before you bust my door down…again." Sasuke said from behind her. Raku puffed her cheeks out as Sasuke walked past her.

"So, we have to go, right?" Sasuke said, walking out of the room.

"Yes…" Raku mumbled, her cheeks still puffed out. She walked out, and ran to catch up with him.

...

Raku pulled out some kunais with paper bombs attached to them, and threw them around all the entrances of the hideout. Rocks tumbled down and blocked them all. Sasuke looked at her.

"Is that all you can do?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at her. Raku looked at him, puffing her cheeks out and sticking her tongue at him. Sasuke sighed, and put his hand on his forehead. _Why do I put up with this?_ He thought as he weaved the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu. Just as he was about to burn the hideout down, he started to choke as he heard Raku scream. He turned too looked at her, though he was still choking. Raku looked at him.

Silence…

Raku suddenly burst into laughter. Sasuke choked a little more, and then coughed. Once he caught his breath, he glared at her.

"What the hell?" He yelled. Raku wiped her eye once she stopped laughing. Though, she was still giggling a little.

"I just wanted to see what you would do," Raku smiled. Sasuke glared, and then rolled his eyes at her.

"I hate you…" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

**Me: Raku made Sasuke choke when he was about to do his Fireball jutsu... :3**

**Raku: *laughs so hard she falls out of her chair still laughing*  
**

**Sasuke: Not cool.**


	3. Captured

**'Eyo! Mika here. ^_^ With the new chapter of my new fanfic! :D I've been updating...what, everyday? Awesome. ^_^ And I've somehow managed to give every chapter about 1,000 words or more! And I haven't hit writers' block since! :D Yay, I'm soo happy with this fanfic. :3 Anyway, disclaimers? :3**

**Raku: Okay, I'll do them. She doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, she only owns me and the plot~  
**

**Me: Thank you, Ku-chan... :3  
**

**Raku: Welcome.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all ran through the forest. Sakura sniffed the air, something smelling as if it were burning. She stopped, and looked around. Her eyes got wide as she saw a fire not to far away. Kakashi and Naruto stopped, and looked back at her.

"Sakura-chan? What is it?" Naruto asked as he walked closer to her. All she did was point to the burning fire. Naruto looked, and gasped.

"Kakashi-sensei! There's something up ahead!" Naruto yelled, running towards the fire.

...

Sasuke sighed, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Raku, put the fire out before someone smells it." He demanded, waving a hand at her. Raku looked at him, and glared for a moment. She sighed, mumbling something under her breath as she weaved hand signs for a water jutsu. But, just as she was about to put the fire out, she started choking as she heard Sasuke scream. She looked at him, still choking. He just looked at her for a moment, and then smirked. Once she caught her breath, she went to slap Sasuke, but he grabbed her wrist just as she barely touched his cheek. His smirk went away, and he just looked at her for a while. She looked back, her eyes giving off sparks. Sasuke looked closely at her eyes, and saw a design on them. The design was three overlapping circles, and it was just a little darker than her eye color.

Raku grunted a little, and tried to get her wrist out of his grip. Once Sasuke was about to let go of her, he pulled her into his chest, and jumped into a tree. Raku screamed, but Sasuke put his hand over her mouth, and told her to be quiet. Sasuke looked down from the tree, glaring as he saw Naruto.

...

Naruto walked a little closer to the fire. He looked around, not seeing anybody suspicious. Kakashi was on the other side of the fire, also looking around.

On the other hand, Sakura was looking around in the forest. She was walking slowly, looking at every tree she could see. She stopped for a moment, and sat under a tree. She sighed, and wiped some sweat off her forehead. She looked up, the sun blazing through the leaves of the tree, right on her.

"It sure is hot today…" She said to herself.

"It is, isn't it?" Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the voice. _Th-that voice…is that…_ She thought as she looked closer, trying to make out the figure that was laying on a tree branch right above her. She jumped up, looking up right at him.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" She shouted, shocked to see her old teammate. Sasuke chuckled, and jumped down so Sakura could see him better. Sakura stared at him, her eyes as wide as she could make them go. She started shaking as he got closer to her.

"Hn. So it is you, Sakura," Sasuke said, sounding not surprised. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a small squeak. Sasuke just chuckled a little. Sakura just stared. That was all she could do. She was too surprised to make a move!

Sakura jumped as she heard something fall from a tree. Sasuke sighed, knowing _who_ it was. He turned his head to see Raku stumble out of a couple bushes. _What a clumsy thing she is. _Sasuke thought as he sighed, shaking his head. Raku stumbled over to him, and spit out a few leaves that had got in her mouth when she fell from the tree. Sakura loosened up when she saw Raku. She was a little surprised to see a girl with Sasuke – a _girl_ with _Sasuke_. But, she did seem to be a little on the stupid side.

Raku was about to yell at Sasuke for leaving her in the tree, but didn't when she saw Sakura. Raku looked back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke, and suddenly let out a giggle. Sasuke looked at her, looking a bit confused.

"Aw, is she your girlfriend or something? _Sasuke-kun~_" Raku said, making a little kissy face at Sasuke, which made him scoff and Sakura blush.

"No, you retard. She's my old teammate." Sasuke said, glaring slightly. Raku giggled, and waved a hand at him. Sakura just observed, getting a little jealous of this Raku girl.

"Hey, what should we do about this girl, Sasuke?" Raku whispered to Sasuke, though Sakura could hear. She clenched her hand into a fist, and slowly pulled out a kunai. Sasuke sighed, and drew his sword slowly.

"Hey, Raku, you remember I told you that Uchihas can be really nice sometimes?" Sasuke asked, poking the end of his sword into the ground. He lent on it, and looked at Raku, who looked just as confused as Sakura. Sasuke smirked, still looking at Raku as Sakura fell to the floor. Raku jumped in a weird way away from Sasuke. When she looked at Sasuke, his sword was put away, and Sakura was slung over his shoulder.

"Damn, you were standing right next to me, but you achieved to knock her out?!" Raku shouted. Sasuke looked at her, smirking.

"Trust me, I was being nice." He said, walking in the direction of where Naruto was.

* * *

**Raku: ... *bursts out laughing* I love this chapter! :D**

**Me: You mean you love _Sasuke_ in this chapter? ;3  
**

**Raku: No, just the chapter itself.  
**

**Sasuke: You're mean, Raku...  
**

**Raku: Hmph... ^_^  
**


	4. Team 7's mission fails!

**Yo! It's Mika-chan here. ;) Aha, this chapter took me a tad bit longer. I'm only a day late, though. :3 Anyway, here's the new 4th chapter! Now, disclaimers?**

**Sakura: Okay! She doesn't own anyone, me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru, etc... She only owns Raku. ^_^  
**

**Me: Arigato, Sakura-chan! :3  
**

**Sakura: Welcome!  
**

**Me: Hai, this chapter is shorter, only about 6-700 words.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto looked in the direction of which Sasuke was coming. He raised his eyebrow when he heard a familiar voice coming closer to him. _Sakura-chan? No… it's not. _Naruto thought, his eye getting narrow as the voice got louder. _A…A man?_ Naruto thought, taking a step forward. His eyes got wide when he saw Sasuke come into view. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and smirked.

"Naruto… Hasn't it been a while since I saw you? About three years?" Sasuke said, dropping Sakura on the ground in front of him. Naruto bared his teeth, showing he was getting pissed off. Sakura groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up, her vision blurry. _S…Sasuke-kun?_ His name traveled through her mind. _Oh right… Sasuke-kun was there… With a girl… Who was she…?_ She thought, her eyes slowly closing again.

Raku made a weird noise when she finally caught up to Sasuke. He sighed, knowing it was her.

"Man! Can you go a little slower for me, Sasuke? Jeez…" She whined a little, dusting herself off. Sasuke looked at her.

"Why can't you just go faster, Raku?" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Raku, his eyes wide. _Raku…?_

"Hey, who are you?" Naruto yelled, pointing at Raku. She looked at him.

"Raku Namiruke. Who are you?" She said, putting her hand on her hip and sticking it out. Naruto dropped his arm. _Raku Namiruke?_

"Kakashi-sensei! We found her!" Naruto screamed, which caught Kakashi's attention. Raku sighed, and put her hand on her forehead. She looked at Sasuke, who just shrugged his shoulders.

...

Raku dusted her hands off one another, and let out a breath.

"They put up quite the fight, didn't they?" She said, to herself though Sasuke was standing right there. Sasuke looked at his former teammates and sensei, who were knocked out on the ground, thanks to Raku. _She's the one of the first I've seen to take them out so easily all by herself… Who is she exactly?_ Sasuke thought to himself. Raku put her hands on her hips, and looked at Sasuke. He looked at her, giving her a slight dirty look. Raku chuckled, and started to walk away.

"Orochimaru should be wondering where we are right about now. Now that we're done _here_, we should go," Raku said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said quietly, turning and walking the same direction as Raku.

...

"You took out Kakashi and his team?" Kabuto said, quite shocked. Raku smirked, and nodded.

"It was a little tougher than I thought, but I did!" Raku said, quite happy with herself. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, who was looking at Raku. He smirked, and licked his lips.

"You're quite a fighter, aren't you?" Orochimaru said to Raku. She just nodded.

"I wouldn't be able to keep you safe otherwise, would I?" She said, smirking. Orochimaru chuckled.

"You wouldn't…" He said to himself as he watched her walk out of his room.

* * *

**Sasuke: I knocked Sakura out?**

**Me: Hai! :3  
**

**Sasuke: ...cool. She's annoying.  
**

**Sakura: I can't believe she made Sasuke-kun knock me out! :( And she made Raku take Naruto and Kakashi-sensei out cold!  
**

**Kakashi: Impressive... *continues reading his porn book and giggles to himself*  
**

**Me: O yomi itadaki, arigatogozaimashita! :3 _(Translation: Thank you for reading! :3)_  
**


	5. Orochimaru's end!

**Me: Hello! Sorry I'm late with this chapter. :( I got a little of writer's block! x( BUUUT, I finally got it! :D And here it is! Chapter 5, with a surprise. ;3 You have to read to find out, CUZ I WON'T TELL YOU! :3**

**Raku: Shut up already... She doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, okay? Jeez, you're retarded...  
**

**Me: You're being quite bitchy today, Ku-chan.  
**

**Raku: Hmph. *sits down and looks at fingernails*  
**

**Me: Gomen'nasai for the short chapter, it's only 693 words.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tsunade sighed in frustration. She put her elbows on her desk, and rubbed her temples. _She must be harder to get, huh?_ She thought. Shizune looked at her, and Tonton made a pig noise. Tsunade sat up, and looked at Shizune.

"Have some ANBU retrieve team seven at once," Tsunade demanded.

"Hai," Shizune said, walking quickly out of her office. Tsunade got up from her chair, and turned around to look out the window. She sighed, thinking who this Raku girl really was.

...

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the hall of the hideout. _Again… What does this asshole want now? _He thought as he stood in front of Orochimaru's door. He reached his hand out to open the door, but stopped when he heard a chuckle from inside the room.

"So when are you planning to get rid of Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto said from in the room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the door. _Get rid of…?_

"I don't know. I don't want him to be too shocked," Orochimaru said in his sickly voice.

"Of course. I'd never thought you'd be so thoughtful about another one's feelings, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said. Sasuke heard some glasses being moved around. He took a step back. Well, more like slide his foot on the ground, making a swishing noise.

Kabuto looked at the door. He stared for a minute, and then picked up the tray with a couple glasses on it.

"I'll return shortly with your medicine, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said, bowing slightly before walking towards the door. He opened it, and walked out, closing the door behind him. Orochimaru chuckled to himself. _Yes… Raku Namiruke will be my new vessel. But… Sasuke-kun has to be out of the picture, first. _Orochimaru thought to himself, smirking. He looked up when he heard a knocking at his door. He narrowed his eyes, but they got wide when he saw a stream of chakra pierce through the door. He put his arms up an X form, blocking the chakra before it could reach his chest.

"W-Who's there?!" He shouted. He watched as the door was cut to pieces, and was a bit surprised to see Sasuke standing there. Orochimaru chuckled slightly.

"So you came…" He said quietly.

...

Raku sighed, and wiped some sweat off of her forehead. Today was a long day. Longer than others seemed to be. She sat on her bed, and stretched, falling backwards in the process. She closed her eyes for a minute, but opened them up when she heard an ear-piercing screeching noise. She sat up quite slowly, and stared at her door. She groaned, and covered her ears with her hands when it came again. She slowly stood to her feet, and walked to her door, opening it and stepping out.

She walked, and kept walking until she fell to her knees. She used the wall to stand herself up, and continued to walk. She stopped when she was Orochimaru's door that was in pieces on the ground. She slowly tip-toed her way closer, and stopped when she saw Sasuke come out. She looked at him, his face emotionless. She slowly walked closer to the room, seeing that there was blood on the ground. She got weak, and slowly slid down the wall. _Wha… What's happening to me…? _She thought as her eyes closed.

* * *

**Raku: And you say I'm being bitchy?! What happened to me?!**

**Me: *ignores Raku* ****O yomi itadaki, arigatogozaimashita! :3** _(T__ranslation: Thank you for reading! :3)_  



End file.
